


A Laundry-verse A to Z

by Megpie71



Category: The Laundry Files - Charles Stross
Genre: Children's Books, Other, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: An A to Z children's primer for the Laundry and the things they encounter.





	A Laundry-verse A to Z

**A** is for **Angleton** , sinister boss;  
 **B** is for **Bob Howard** , oft at a loss;  
 **C** is for **CANDID** , an agent to fear;  
 **D** 's for **"Defending the Realm"** \- why we're here;  
 **E** 's for **Enochian** , tongue of the trade;   
**F** is for all of the **Foul-Ups** we've made;  
 **G** is for **God Games** , in various hues;  
 **H** for **Humanity's** hope we don't lose;  
 **I** 's for **Incendiaries** , Bashful in type;  
 **J** is for **job** \- don't believe all the hype;  
 **K** is for **Krantzberg** , whose Syndrome we dread;  
 **L** is for **lunacy** , lost in your head;  
 **M** is for **Mhari** \- such progress she's made;   
**N** is for **Nightmares** of every shade;  
 **O** is for **"Oh no!"** \- we say it quite often;  
 **P** is for **PHANGS** ; they've come out of the coffin;  
 **Q** 's for **Qinetic** \- they make all our stuff;  
 **R** is for **rest** , of which there's not enough;  
 **S** \- **Singularity** , coming at speed;  
 **T** is for all of the **Tools** that we need;  
 **U** is for **Unicorns** , out in the shed;  
 **V** is for **victims** , or **villains** instead;  
 **W** for **witchcraft** \- a dangerous game;  
 **X** is for all kinds of things we can't name;  
 **Y** for the **Yellow King** 's dangerous play;   
**Z** is for **Zombies**... now, flee while you may.

**Author's Note:**

> This grew out of a thread on Charlie Stross's blog, where people were suggesting what he could write next, and someone came up with the idea of a children's book set in the universe of the Laundry, and other people started suggesting various potential "lines" for the "book". I just decided to pick up the prompt and run with it.


End file.
